


愿赌服输

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 在性爱中，亚茨拉菲尔总是很温柔，像虔诚信徒走入一座神庙那样走入克鲁利的身体，对这座神庙的所有美丽之处惊叹不已。而恶魔想被粗暴对待，他希望亚茨拉菲尔抛弃克制，无所顾虑地使用他占有他。他希望能为亚茨拉菲尔带来更多快感。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	愿赌服输

伦敦街头从来不缺可爱的咖啡馆，这是亚茨拉菲尔喜欢人间的原因之一。他坐在靠墙的位置，面前摆了一杯茶和两份甜品——其中一份是克鲁利的，反正那条蛇几乎不吃东西——正享受一个平静而美好的下午。

“我们来玩个游戏吧，天使，有兴趣吗？”克鲁利问。他已经玩了五分钟自己的波洛领结，看起来有点无聊。

“什么游戏？”亚茨拉菲尔又咽下一口甜点。他挺喜欢人类发明的各种小游戏的，比如西洋棋和纸牌，而且相当擅长。

“我们打个赌。”克鲁利用小勺在杯子上敲了两下，那是他今天的第二杯咖啡。

天使答应了，他对自己这方面的运气和技巧相当有自信。人类认为赌博是恶魔发明的游戏，邪恶之人总能在赌局或牌桌上被好运眷顾，但亚茨拉菲尔具备从实战中习来的经验——19世纪末，菲尔先生高超的牌技曾让绅士俱乐部成员们惊叹不已。

“那么，亲爱的，我们赌什么？”他问。

克鲁利笑得像条蛇：“我们赌第七个走进这间咖啡馆的人是男是女。”

“噢。”亚茨拉菲尔叉起一小块慕思蛋糕，“恕我直言，这可没什么技术含量。”

“我们来场纯粹依靠运气的较量。”克鲁利叼着小勺露出两排白牙，“反正，你的技巧肯定不如我。”

这条蛇同样充满自信，而亚茨拉菲尔不准备争论：“如果你赢了——”

“如果我赢了，你要答应我一个要求。”恶魔趴在桌上向亚茨拉菲尔靠近，“不能反悔，不能抗议，拒绝讲条件，不管我提什么要求你都要答应。”

天使有点迟疑了，他咬着甜品叉眯起眼睛。毫无疑问，作为一名恶魔，安东尼·J·克鲁利有着相当、相当多的坏心眼。同时，显而易见，安东尼·J·克鲁利的大多数坏心眼都幼稚又可爱，比如戳破几个轮胎或者用奇迹把一枚硬币死死粘在路边。这样的坏心眼能有什么威胁呢？这样的坏心眼当然无法构成什么实质性的威胁。

“如果我赢了，你也会答应我一个要求，是吗？”他问。

克鲁利耸着肩膀摊开双手：“当然。”

“不反悔、不抗议、不讲条件？”

“当然。”恶魔笑出来，表现得相当有型，且有恃无恐。

亚茨拉菲尔认为一个绝佳的好机会摆在自己面前——对克鲁利提出一个不能被拒绝的要求——为什么不试试呢？

“好吧。”天使调整了一下坐姿，显然对这个游戏产生了极大的兴趣，“我答应你。”

于是，这场天使与恶魔之间的较量开始了。

克鲁利认为第七个进来的是女性，亚茨拉菲尔选择了男性。他们约好不使用奇迹也不借助任何外界因素，正大光明、磊磊落落，“像个成熟的成年人而不是青少年”那样进行这场游戏。

亚茨拉菲尔绝大多数关于克鲁利的认知都是正确的，比如他的确有一肚子坏心眼。事实上，这个游戏也是恶魔的坏心眼之一，一个预谋已久的诡计。按照伊甸之蛇的邪恶计划，事情会这样发展——伟大的安东尼·J·克鲁利赢了游戏，以胜者的绝对权威要求亚茨拉菲尔今天晚上把他绑起来，绑得越紧越好，然后对他做出很多堕落且疯狂的事情。

克鲁利吞咽了一下，那会令人回味无穷。他想被亚茨拉菲尔粗暴地对待，想让天使用他的身体尽情发泄，这个念头已经在他的恶魔脑袋里徘徊很久了。

这并不意味着他对亚茨拉菲尔感到不满，相反，满意极了，生活令人愉快，夜晚旖旎缠绵。他们几乎每天都会出门去寻找可爱的甜品店和小餐馆，为了无关紧要的小事吵上半小时，然后在回家路上重归于好，再在书店小沙发上裹着同一张毯子继续争吵，或者聊一些毫无意义但相当有趣的话题。

在夜晚，亚茨拉菲尔会像对待全世界最珍贵且易碎的珠宝一样对待他。他们的节奏很缓慢，天使喜欢慢慢来，像信徒走入一座神庙那样走入他的爱人，并对他所见的一切美丽之处惊叹不已。这一过程往往会让克鲁利觉得晕乎乎的，他被虔诚的、巨大的、如时间一样无穷无尽的“爱”包围。

亚茨拉菲尔是位温柔体贴的爱人，似乎向来不在乎自己从神庙中得到了什么，全部注意力都放在克鲁利的感受上。

恶魔会觉得这有点不公平。他想被粗暴对待，让那个天使抛弃一切克制和顾虑，想怎么来就怎么来。当然这也有他的私心——他的私心就是想诱惑亚茨拉菲尔走得更远一点，去尝试一些更加疯狂且堕落的事情。

他们都会从中获得相当巨大的满足，这有什么不好的呢。

第一个人从咖啡厅外走了进来，是个年轻男孩，穿花花绿绿的衬衫和一条喇叭牛仔裤，头发留得很长。几秒钟之后，一名穿西装的中年男人边打电话边走了进来。

“看来这场游戏很快就会结束。”亚茨拉菲尔又为自己点了一份红丝绒蛋糕，“而且从目前来看，运气似乎站在我这边。”

“幸运女神向来很公正，天使，在游戏前期挥霍你的运气可不太明智。”克鲁利有恃无恐，“第七个进来的人才是关键，前面的人说明不了什么问题。”

这话有道理，并不是强词夺理的胡搅蛮缠，但天使依旧对自己的运气相当有把握：“好吧，亲爱的，那我们等着瞧。”

“等着瞧？”克鲁利被这句话逗笑了，“看看你，信心满满啊。”

“当然，我是个天使，我们擅长给别人带去祝福和幸运，幸运女神当然也会眷顾我。我们在某种程度上是相连的，你不这么认为吗？”

“而恶作剧之神总会关照我，当我的对手志得意满的时候，他的小把戏就要派上用场了。”

有两个人在这时手牵手走了进来，一男一女，一对年轻小情侣。

“这种情况怎么算？”亚茨拉菲尔问，“如果第七个走进来的是一对情侣，或者一群性别不同的好友？”

“我们看谁最先跨过门槛。”克鲁利抿了口咖啡，它已经冷了，但味道还不错，“刚刚是女孩先跨过门槛走进来的，所以——第三个是女性，第四个是男性。”

“游戏已经过半了。”天使咽下一块红丝绒蛋糕，味道相当美妙，他用微笑和上扬的眉毛对它表示赞赏。

“你好像很期待游戏快点结束。”蛇把自己摊在椅子上，腿伸得很长，是个相当不端正也不太雅观的坐姿。但他不介意，因为他是安东尼·J·克鲁利，而安东尼·J·克鲁利不管什么姿势都很酷很有型。

“当然，我很期待快点分出胜负。”亚茨拉菲尔抿了抿嘴，又叉起一块蛋糕，“尤其期待看到你吃瘪的样子。”

你为什么不想在床上看我吃瘪的样子呢。克鲁利发出一串黏糊糊的鼻音，这句话在他脑子里炸成一朵小型烟花，炸出很多不那么纯洁的想法。

“你想赢吗，想对我提出一个不能被拒绝的要求？”他问。

“没错。”亚茨拉菲尔擦了擦嘴角，“我期待极了。”

撒旦啊，他会对我提什么样的要求？克鲁利希望那是个相当邪恶的要求，最好能邪恶得让伊甸之蛇磨着后牙槽把自己缩成一团，再颤抖着打开身体承受亚茨拉菲尔的所有渴求。他可以假装自己是一道等着被品尝的甜品，一块恶魔蛋糕。

“你，”恶魔发出一个鼻音，“想对我提什么样的要求？”

他尽量让自己听上去一点都不好奇、一点都不期待。

而亚茨拉菲尔笑着放下叉子，相当诙谐地竖起一根手指：“保密，亲爱的。我喜欢保留一些神秘感。”

撒旦——上帝——去他妈的耶稣基督的电动小摩托啊。克鲁利把双腿规规矩矩地收回到桌子下面。他已经开始期待夜晚降临了。

第五个人走进来了，是位上了年纪的女士，穿一条灰色连衣裙，黑色卷发披在肩膀上。她站在门边犹豫了一会儿，好像是想起了什么事情，然后从包里掏出一本小册子，开始翻看。

“我猜她在看备忘录。”克鲁利说，“这位女士原本可能是想坐下来喝杯咖啡，但她突然想起还有其他事情需要处理。”

“如果她出去了怎么办？这一轮作废、从下一轮开始继续计数吗？”亚茨拉菲尔也在看这位女士，他觉得她很优雅，同时很迷人。

恶魔托着下巴摇摇头：“我们不管出去的，只管进来的，就算她一分钟以后走出咖啡馆，也依旧是第五个。”

“你也有点心急，亲爱的，我看出来了。”亚茨拉菲尔拿起茶杯，他加了糖的红茶还是温的，就算再放上三小时也不会冷。

克鲁利当然不想承认这点，于是他耸了耸肩。

那位女士把小册子放回手提袋里，然后走向一张靠窗的小桌，第六个人——一个戴鸭舌帽、脚踝上纹了一串风铃草的年轻女孩——就在这时哼着歌走了进来。

“这是第六个。”亚茨拉菲尔坐直身体，稍微转身面向门口的方向，“游戏就要结束了，亲爱的，下一个进来的人会决定我们谁是赢家。”

恶魔耸耸肩。他又把双腿向远处伸去，恢复放荡不羁的坐姿，表现得相当无所谓，同时在心里大声祈祷。

抹大拉的玛利亚迷人的红头发和圣约翰狂野的皮革腰带啊，回应我的祈祷吧，让第七个走进这间咖啡馆的是人是个女性。然后他开始向梅林的胡子、亚瑟王的石中剑甚至是西西弗斯的石头祈祷。

克鲁利不知道此时此刻天使是否也在祈祷，他猜答案是肯定的，而且那个天使显然只会向上帝祈祷。他祈祷的对象更多，更有可能被听到，无论是耶稣基督的电动小摩托还是抹大拉玛利亚的红头发，反正只要他的祈祷被听到了，那么他的胜算就会更大一些，他就可以和亚茨拉菲尔一起度过相当疯狂且愉悦的夜晚。

“天使，我们说好了，不用奇迹。”恶魔开始用右手中指的指关节敲桌子。

“当然，亲爱的，我们约好了。”亚茨拉菲尔依旧盯着门口，甚至看都不看克鲁利一眼。

“也不许耍任何花招。”

“当然，像成年恶魔和成年天使一样，运气的较量。”

“我从来没听说过有未成年的天使或者恶魔。”克鲁利想说话，他必须不停说话，这样可以分散注意力，也能让自己看起来没那么紧张。

“你有时候表现得就很像青春期恶魔。”亚茨拉菲尔语速很快，甚至连语调都拉成了一条直线，像个新闻播报员。

克鲁利发出一个鼻音：“你很紧张，对不对？你太在意结果了，这不过是场游戏。”

“噢，算了吧，亲爱的。”天使飞快扭头看了他一眼，“我看得出来，你也紧张极了。”

对28岁的卫斯理先生来说，这是很普通的一天，同时很糟糕。糟糕的原因在于他昨天直到凌晨三点半都在加班，客户的修改要求一条接一条，而且每一条修改意见都比上一条要更加离谱。但他有什么办法呢，他只是个卑微的设计师，住在伦敦的廉价公寓里，有那么多关于未来的美好规划需要靠大量资金去实现。于是他只能改，改得任劳任怨、改得保质保量，在无边无际的修改中迷失自我。

他踏着由修改意见铺成的路走向曙光，最终，卫斯理看到客户站在曙光下，用一种近乎宽宏大量的语气说：

“卫斯理先生，我们最终决定采用第一稿。”

棒极了，不是吗，还能有什么更好的结果呢。

卫斯理花了一上午的时间输出终稿文件，在十一点关上电脑去床上打了个盹，然后在下午两点被另一名客户的电话叫醒。

“下午好，亲爱的卫斯理先生——噢，您刚起床吗，可现在已经两点了！请问我们的海报什么时候能做好呢？”

卫斯理花了一分钟时间来祈祷世界末日快点到来，用十分钟洗漱，在接下来的两分钟内随便穿了套衣服，然后带着他的电脑出门。

他需要一间安静的、环境舒适的咖啡馆，需要一大杯加了三份浓缩的咖啡，这样他才能稳住心态面对接下来的工作。

于是，卫斯理先生摇摇晃晃地走在伦敦街头，像丧尸渴望新鲜脑子一样渴望咖啡因。

然后他看到了一家咖啡馆。宽敞、可爱、舒适，咖啡豆的香味如此迷人。

第七个人——天选之人，一个至关重要的人——终于出现在门口。

“我看到了，我看到她了。”克鲁利不知道自己是什么时候把屁股从椅子上抬起来的，甚至没意识到自己的屁股了离开了椅子这个事实，“是个女孩！”

“天啊，你的语气听起来像个产妇。是个女孩。”亚茨拉菲尔不情不愿地重复了一遍。

克鲁利几乎要欢呼。

一个短头发女孩站在门口，穿牛仔裤和橘色卫衣。

“我赢了。”恶魔笑得露出两排牙齿。

“可她还在看手机。”亚茨拉菲尔似乎不打算放弃，“她在回别人的信息。”

“这不是问题，问题在于，问题在于——她很快就会走进来，成为第七个来到这家咖啡馆的人，一个女孩！”

“但也可能会发生其他变故，一些不可控的突发事件……”

克鲁利打算对天使进行嘲笑：“这有个败局已定但不想认输的天使，但显然……”

但显然——卫斯理先生就是在这个时候跌跌撞撞地冲了进来，像丧尸扑食一样从女孩身边经过、跨过至关重要的门槛、直接扑到服务生面前，动作连贯流畅一气呵成。

一切都发生在短短两秒钟之内。

游戏结束了。

克鲁利坐回到椅子上，从喉咙深处发出一声咒骂，所有人都听到了这位迷人绅士用力跺脚的声音，而亚茨拉菲尔的表情在那瞬间明亮得仿佛在发光。显然，他开心极了。

卫斯理并不知道自己今天的角色有多重要，他只知道他终于找到了一家咖啡馆，这家咖啡馆可以提供加了三份浓缩的超大杯美式咖啡。

这是今天唯一一件让他感到欣慰的事情。

“但显然，”亚茨拉菲尔扭过头，看着把自己摊成一张饼的恶魔，“我赢了。”

克鲁利感到绝望。他眼睁睁看着近在咫尺的胜利化作泡影，一同化作泡影的还有他无数疯狂堕落的幻想和一个美妙的夜晚。

但他是安东尼·J·克鲁利，安东尼·J·克鲁利在这种时候从来不会轻易放弃。即使他输了，也可以对天使进行诱惑，让一切按照他先前的规划继续发展。

于是，伊甸园的蛇开始诱惑一名天使。

“你赢了。”他直起上半身，将双肘撑在桌面上。

“当然。”亚茨拉菲尔对自己感到自豪。

“这意味着——”克鲁利侧过脸，确保天使能看到自己漂亮的颧骨和性感的下颌线，“我是你的了。你让我做什么都行。”

那个天使吞咽了一下。

来吧，天使，快看我，我很迷人，性感得不得了。恶魔的脑子里有无数个声音在疯狂叫嚣。快点对我产生疯狂的占有欲和相当不纯洁的想法，对我产生支配欲。

“亲爱的？”亚茨拉菲尔显然感觉到了什么。

“来吧，让我做什么都行，我答应你的任何要求。”克鲁利把墨镜往下推了推，露出眼睛，“你今天拥有我的使用权。”

你今天拥有我的使用权，多引人犯罪的说法啊，简直是个天才，恶魔忍不住想为自己大声喝彩。这样的说法当然会让那个天使心动，当然会让天使陷入疯狂无法自拔，一切都会按照他的邪恶计划发展，他们还是可以度过一个美妙的夜晚。

“你会答应我的任何要求？”亚茨拉菲尔问，显得有点谨慎。

他在试探，这说明他即将提出的要求相当不一般——克鲁利情不自禁地开始用屁股跳摇摆舞——来吧，天使，快来，越不一般的要求我越喜欢。

“任何要求。”恶魔咬住下唇，露出他最具诱惑力的笑容。

亚茨拉菲尔深深吸了一口气。

“好吧，”他说，“我想要你今晚——”

克鲁利几乎要屏住呼吸。“今晚”是个关键词，显然那个天使想要的东西也和夜晚有关。再好不过了，不是吗，能出什么错呢？

“我想要你今晚陪我跳一支加沃特。”

亚茨拉菲尔如是说。

夜晚没有克鲁利想象的那么糟。

他当然很不甘心，发了整整一小时的牢骚，然后说伟大且有型的安东尼·J·克鲁利不会在一个游戏上计较太久。那天晚上他们回到亚茨拉菲尔的书店，开了两瓶红酒，在小客厅里跳了一支加沃特——克鲁利第一次跳加沃特，他发誓这同时是最后一次。

但事实上，在第一支舞结束后，他们又跳了第二支和和第三支。

在那之后他们一起泡了个澡，然后换好睡衣爬上床，克鲁利像只大型树袋熊一样挂在亚茨拉菲尔身上。

“亲爱的，我有个问题。”天使说。

蛇发出一个黏糊糊的鼻音。

“如果是你赢了游戏，你会要求我做什么？”

克鲁利眨了两下眼睛。这个问题有点难回答，跟亚茨拉菲尔来一场疯狂的粗暴性爱是一回事，但亲口承认自己希望被那个天使粗暴对待则完全是另一码事。

“呃，没什么特别的。”恶魔撒了个谎。

“别这样，告诉我吧，我好奇极了。”亚茨拉菲尔把克鲁利抱在怀里，手指在爱人漂亮的红头发间穿梭。

“……一些特别疯狂又堕落的事情。”克鲁利闷呼呼地回答。

“比如呢？说详细一点。”

“撒旦啊，天使，你认真的吗？”

“当然。”天使在他额头上亲了一下，这是特别纯洁的一个吻，几乎不带任何欲望的味道。

克鲁利揉了揉鼻子，感觉自己的耳朵尖开始发烫：“我想让你……对我粗暴一点。”

亚茨拉菲尔没太听明白，他发出一个圆润的音节表示疑惑。

“撒旦的牛角啊。”恶魔一巴掌捂住眼睛，“我想让你把我绑起来，像对待你的所有物一样对待我，不用小心翼翼也不用太顾虑我的感受。我想让你尽情操我、使用我，在我身上发泄你的欲望，直到我被你的神圣精液灌满再也无法思考其他任何事情。”

他说完了。

他终于向亚茨拉菲尔坦白了自己疯狂的性幻想。

小屋里突然安静下来，亚茨拉菲尔什么都没说，克鲁利感觉自己的脸在发烫。

几秒钟之后克鲁利翻了个身，把脸藏进阴影里：“只是一些疯狂又不可理喻的想法，你不用管我，天使，你很好，我们的性生活很美满，我没什么不满意的。”

“但你还是想让我粗暴一点。”亚茨拉菲尔终于开口了。

“因为——操，因为你对我太温柔了，天使。你只关心我的感受，专注于给我快感，我从来都不知道你是不是真的满足了。”

“我当然满足，亲爱的，你很迷人，我们结合得很好，不管是身体还是灵魂，”

克鲁利沉默了一会儿，然后说：“……那不一样。”

亚茨拉菲尔在几秒钟之后叹了口气，再开口时声音像是被爱融化的淡奶油：“所以你想尝试一些新的东西？”

恶魔绝望地点点头。

“你希望我粗暴一点，毫不留情地使用你的身体，希望我们来一场跟以往截然不同的性爱？”

恶魔发出一声艰难的喘息。

“那样你会开心吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问。

克鲁利扭头看向天使，他眼睛里的金色大片大片蔓延开来：“我当然会开心，我觉得那样你也会更开心一点，我想让你也……”

“希望让我也获得巨大的、几乎无法承受的快感？”亚茨拉菲尔笑了，“我懂了。”

然后天使换了个姿势，舒舒服服地靠在枕头上：“如果这是你希望的，那——为什么不呢？”

克鲁利眨了眨眼睛：“你不是一定得这么做，天使，如果你不愿意，那——”

“我今晚拥有你的使用权。”亚茨拉菲尔打断了他，“不是吗？”

噢。恶魔吞咽了一下。 ** _噢。_** 他的天使也想要这个。

“但我建议你设置安全词，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“操，天使，你怎么会知道‘安全词’这种东西？”

“我从书里可以学到很多东西。”天使抿起嘴。

克鲁利摇摇头：“我这么酷的人不需要安全词。”

“那别怪我没警告过你。”亚茨拉菲尔扬起下巴，现在他的眼神和刚刚有些不一样了，“你知道，我是权天使，伊甸园的守卫，我被创造为一名战士。”

这句话变成一股暖流把克鲁利的脑子搅得一团糟，他感觉自己的身体几乎立刻有了反应，一种本能的、根本无法抑制的反应。

“你不用太顾虑我，天使，我知道……”

“现在，躺好，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“什么？”

“我说，躺好。”天使说，“我希望能在睡前享用一顿美餐。”

噢。克鲁利听到自己发出的艰难的喘息声。另一场游戏开始了。

他的脸很烫，心跳很快，四肢在发抖，分不清是因为兴奋还是巨大的喜悦，或许两者都有。恶魔飞快从亚茨拉菲尔怀里挣脱出来，在床上躺成一个特别放荡极具诱惑力的姿势，满脸都写着“乐意效劳”。

亚茨拉菲尔脸上的表情有点微妙。他尽力让自己看起来温和冷静，同时具备不容置疑的话语权和决定权，但显然他的爱人过于自觉主动了一些，自觉主动得让他的成就感至少打了个八折，于是趣味性当然也就打了个八折。

可毫无疑问这样的克鲁利依旧是可爱的，无论那条蛇表现得怎样，在亚茨拉菲尔看来都依旧是可爱的。

“怎么了，来啊，天使。”克鲁利在床上扭了扭腰，背脊到臀部之间的线条相当漂亮。然后他终于意识到了什么，金色眼睛眨了两下，语气不太确定：“我是不是太主动了？”

亚茨拉菲尔张开嘴，又合上，不知道如实相告会不会让爱人觉得受伤。

好在克鲁利和他之间默契得惊人。

“啊，我懂了，我太主动了。”恶魔笑起来，“我该表现得被动一点，甚至是腼腆一点，这样你会得到更多乐趣。”

天使没说话，但他的脸红了，这无疑就是对克鲁利的猜测表示认可。于是这条蛇在床上拱了拱，乖乖躺平，姿势乖巧得几近温顺。他不说话了，双手交叉放在肚子上，用亮得惊人的眼睛看着亚茨拉菲尔，尽职尽责地做一道等待被享用的美餐。

亚茨拉菲尔跪坐着向他靠近。

天使的睡衣是浅咖啡色，带奶白条纹，上面还留着洗衣液和阳光的味道，暖融融的。这种气味和亚茨拉菲尔身上的气味混杂在一起，熏得克鲁利头昏脑涨——当然，是一种相当美妙的头昏脑涨。于是当这味道慢慢靠近的时候，脑子不大清醒的恶魔再次忘记了自己的“职责”，手脚并用把自己像只八爪鱼一样缠在亚茨拉菲尔身上，摸索着去解天使的睡衣扣子，同时喜滋滋地去讨要一个吻。

“亲爱的……”天使的语气说不上到底是在期待还是在埋怨。

“快点，天使，天——圣母玛利亚的小绵羊啊——快点。”克鲁利迷迷糊糊地在爱人肩膀上蹭下巴。

“你能答应我今晚做一个乖男孩吗？”

“什么？啊，噢，可以，没问题。我很乖。”恶魔吸了两下鼻子，强迫自己松开亚茨拉菲尔柔软温暖的身体，把手脚规规矩矩放回原处。

“谢谢。”天使很感激，他在克鲁利额头上亲了一下。这个吻让恶魔更加神志不清了，他右手不受控制地攀上亚茨拉菲尔的脖颈，左手一路向下，摸索着寻找那根无数次被他调侃为“神圣阴茎”的阳具。

亚茨拉菲尔感到快乐——他的男孩那么渴望他——同时很无奈，这样他根本没办法进行接下来的“游戏”。于是，天使打了个响指。

克鲁利不明白自己的双手是怎么被绑起来的，但总之他的双手被一道金色的光绑住了，绑得很紧，还有点烫，这光一定是被祝福过的。恶魔“嘶”了一声，终于开始意识到自己现在的处境——亚茨拉菲尔的所有物，供那个天使使用和发泄——这令他更兴奋了。

“我不希望用餐时被打扰，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔垂下眼睛，像在看一道尤其可口的甜品、一瓶珍藏多年的佳酿，“所以，希望你能乖一点。这样对我们都好。”

恶魔神志不清地胡乱点头，同时咬住了下唇。天，他迄今为止最疯狂的性幻想马上就要成真了。

天使解开克鲁利睡衣上的扣子，一颗接一颗，有条不紊。他的动作依旧很温柔，但克鲁利知道他们之间微妙的氛围已经变了。他的天使此时不是走入神庙的虔诚信徒，而是准备享用美食的食客，享有全部的主动权和支配权。

最后一颗扣子被解开，克鲁利乖乖躺在那，让天使把他从睡衣里剥出来，露出小麦色肌肤和劲瘦狭窄的腰身。亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气。他的男孩很漂亮，每一寸线条都很漂亮，现在这具如此美丽迷人的身体是他的，他的男孩希望被占有、被使用、被侵略然后填满，不留下任何空隙。这样的事实让亚茨拉菲尔想要颤抖，想用温柔缠绵的吻去诉说他对克鲁利的爱，但那不是今晚的游戏规则。

于是他没有说话，而是把克鲁利的腰抬高，脱下那条蛇身上的黑色丝绸睡裤。

恶魔发出一声滞涩的喘息。他没穿内裤，而且已经硬了。

亚茨拉菲尔看着克鲁利半勃起的阴茎：“你已经等不及了，是吗？”

他的男孩胡乱点头。

“把腿分开。”天使给出了第一个指令。

克鲁利乖顺地分开双腿。他的双手被绑在头顶，身体赤裸着暴露在亚茨拉菲尔面前，而那个天使甚至连衣领和袖口都整整齐齐。这不太公平，他想抗议，但这不是今晚的游戏规则，而他相信服从规则会给他们两个人都带来更多快乐。

于是恶魔尽可能耐心地等待着，等待被触摸，等待被使用和占有，每一秒钟都显得无比漫长。

但好在亚茨拉菲尔没让他等太久。

那个天使跪坐着向前挪了几英寸，然后以一种冷静且有条不紊的姿态慢慢将袖子卷到肘部。在这个过程中克鲁利吞咽了两次，咬了四次下唇，臀部和腰难耐地扭动着，半透明的液体从阴茎顶部渗出来，滴滴答答地往下淌。

天使对眼前的景象很满意。

他把袖子挽好，把皱褶整理平整，直到克鲁利鼻腔里发出难耐的呜咽。

然后，没有任何预兆也没有抚摸和亲吻，亚茨拉菲尔将右手中指挤入克鲁利的身体。

恶魔从床上弹起来，呼吸急促。

“亲爱的，你后面已经湿了。”亚茨拉菲尔把手指勾起来，慢慢向后退了一英寸，“我们明明才刚刚开始，我还什么都没做。”

操，该死。克鲁利咬着后牙槽：“因为是你，只是因为你，光是想象着你把我绑起来用手指操我，我就能湿得不行。”

亚茨拉菲尔脸上闪过一丝红晕，这跟他今晚的角色实在不太符合，但他很快就找回了节奏。天使夸他的男孩很乖，然后轻而易举地找到克鲁利的敏感点，用指腹按了上去。

恶魔的身体因快感而轻微颤抖，亚茨拉菲尔在同时开始了抽插。

他们做过很多次了，他完全知道怎样的角度可以让克鲁利获得最大的快感、怎样的力度可以让他的男孩痉挛着发出黏糊糊的喘息和呻吟，对他来说那是世间最美妙的景象之一。亚茨拉菲尔不准备做太多前戏，今晚不需要前戏，他要做的就是每一次抽插都按在克鲁利的前列腺上，他很好奇恶魔能坚持多久。

在克鲁利发出第一声喘息时，亚茨拉菲尔插入了第二根手指。

“操，亚茨——”克鲁利向后仰起头，脚趾回勾。

“你没经历过节奏这么快的性爱，是吗？”亚茨拉菲尔听到自己的手指在爱人身体里搅出了水声，淫糜且旖旎，“我总会花至少半小时的时间来亲吻你、爱抚你，等着你的身体做好准备、为我打开。”

恶魔用绵长的鼻音作为回应。

亚茨拉菲尔加快了手指抽插的速度：“事实上你很心急，湿得像个漏水的龙头，完全可以容纳下我的阴茎，何况只是手指。”

克鲁利一点都不想被形容为漏水的龙头，很不有型，可他无法组织语言进行反击，何况“反击”意味着打破今晚的游戏规则。

“我很好奇你能坚持多久。”天使在他的前列腺上用力按了下去，然后勾着手指打圈，“我或许可以用手指把你操得射出来，不止一次。”

那不可能。恶魔挣扎着抬起头。这事关伊甸之蛇即诱惑鼻祖的职业素养与尊严。

“碰我，天使，碰碰我。”他挺着腰把自己送向亚茨拉菲尔。他之前并没有体验过这样快速且汹涌的快感，他的阴茎渴望被碰触，甚至开始胀痛。

但亚茨拉菲尔摇了摇头：“我正在碰触你，亲爱的。”

天使加重了指腹上的力度，他抽插得更快、更深，在前列腺上重重按下去，然后像用手指跳加沃特那样打圈。

克鲁利咬着下唇发出一声抽噎，伊甸之蛇即诱惑鼻祖的职业素养与尊严在这声抽噎里炸得连灰都没剩下——他被亚茨拉菲尔的两根手指操射了，他只坚持了不到五分钟。

恶魔的身体从床上弹起来，腰背弯成一张弓，头向后仰去，大腿内侧肌肉紧绷。但亚茨拉菲尔并没有停下，他的手指依旧在克鲁利身体里抽插，精准无误地按在前列腺上，从这具美丽迷人的身体里压榨出更多的快感。

“停下——”克鲁利抽噎着。他的高潮还没结束，身体很敏感，这样直接猛烈的刺激让他眼前炸开一团又一团的白光。

“安全词？”亚茨拉菲尔的声音听起来很冷静。

恶魔抽了一下鼻子：“我们根本没有安全词。”

“那‘安全词’就是我们的安全词。”亚茨拉菲尔眯着眼睛笑起来，但他的动作依旧毫不留情，“如果你无法承受，就告诉我。”

这听起来甚至像一句挑衅，不留情面，没有温存的余地——正是克鲁利想要的东西。

“我说过我很酷，我这么酷的人不需要安全词。”伊甸之蛇抽抽搭搭断断续续的声音听起来没什么说服力，但至少他的态度体现出了一名恶魔应有的尊严。

“我的男孩就是学不乖，是不是？”亚茨拉菲尔不紧不慢地插入第三根手指。

克鲁利在一阵触电般的抽搐后抬起头，红着脸咬着牙向天使吐出他的蛇信子：“尽管试试看。”

亚次拉菲尔将三根手指一同勾起来，猛地扭动手腕。

撒旦啊，别西卜的苍蝇和地狱九环的血与火啊——克鲁利几乎被空气呛得背过气去——我好像又要高潮了。

凌晨一点，旧书店里的古董钟开始报时，一名恶魔放荡迷离的喘息和呻吟正接连不断地从楼上小卧室里飘出来，与指针的嘀嗒声形成非常奇妙的合奏。有一名头发蓬乱的年轻人正在街头散步，他顺着街道从东往西走，然后再转头从西往东走。年轻人从书店前路过了五次，在这期间，克鲁利被亚茨拉菲尔的手指操射了四次。

“安全词？”天使又问了一遍。

克鲁利意乱情迷神志不清地摇头。他赤裸的背脊上覆了一层汗，平日里用发胶精心打理的头发披散着，碎发粘在额角和鼻梁上。他的膝盖已经软了，大腿内侧因过于猛烈的痉挛而酸涩，前列腺在一波接一波的快感袭击下变得愈发敏感，而阴茎则开始胀痛——亚茨拉菲尔今晚根本没有碰触过他的阴茎，一下都没有。

伊甸之蛇确确实实被手指操得经历了四次高潮，他双股之间黏黏糊糊一片狼藉，而那个天使甚至连衣服都没脱。

“好男孩。”亚茨拉菲尔露出相当赞许的表情，“我想我已经享用完了可口的餐前甜点，是时候用正餐了。”

“什、什么——？”克鲁利感到巨大的兴奋和一丝恐惧。他突然意识到亚茨拉菲尔还没有得到任何抚慰，四十五分钟之前那个天使的阴茎就已经挺立了起来，而这四十五分钟内天使都在忍耐。现在亚茨拉菲尔不再忍耐了，他打算享用正餐，可他的“正餐”已经在四次高潮后爽得头昏脑涨双腿发软。

恶魔相当艰难地吞咽了一下。他现在真的不太确定今晚到底要如何收场了，他或许会被操到无形体化，被巨大的快感冲散，然后光着身体出现在地狱门口去领一具新的躯体，半个地狱的恶魔都会问他上一具躯体到底怎么了。

可真是太令人期待了。

亚茨拉菲尔把手指从克鲁利身体内抽离，他们都听到了相当淫糜的水声。克鲁利感觉有一只胳膊揽住了自己的腰，那条胳膊在他身下发力，然后——眼前的景象一花，像被人抛起来在空中转了一圈。再回过神来时，克鲁利发现自己跪坐在床上、双手被金色光束绑着举过头顶，湿红肿胀狼狈不堪的后穴完全暴露在亚茨拉菲尔面前。

操。恶魔打了个冷战。那个天使只用一条胳膊就把他从床上掀起来翻了个面，像厨师翻动一片轻飘飘的可丽饼皮。 ** _操。_** 这太辣了。

他第一次意识到权天使亚茨拉菲尔的确有着不容忽视的力量，即使他看起来像块柔软可爱毫无攻击力的奶油蛋糕。

亚茨拉菲尔的手掌落在克鲁利后颈上，把他的脖颈和头向下压，然后顺着脊椎滑落，最后落在臀部上。克鲁利难耐地扭了两下腰，随即一个巴掌落在他左边的臀瓣上——不轻不重，但足以让恶魔发出介于愉悦和痛楚之间的呻吟。

“天使，”克鲁利吐字不清，“你什么时候学会的这个？”

又一个巴掌，又一声呻吟。

“这不重要。”亚茨拉菲尔回答，“重要的是，你果然喜欢。”

恶魔感到绝望，同时一阵狂喜从心底冲上大脑——他的天使一旦开窍，上道得简直让伊甸之蛇本尊都自愧不如。

他感到一双柔软温暖的手掌覆在自己臀部，十指深深陷入臀肉中，将他挺翘浑圆的臀部向两边用力掰开，穴口因拉扯而开始瑟缩。然后亚茨拉菲尔粗壮的、忍耐了几近一小时的阳具一点点挤了进来。

它烫得惊人，远比平时要烫，克鲁利的身体因这热度而瑟缩颤抖。

“我用了一点奇迹。”亚茨拉菲尔坦白。

克鲁利迷迷糊糊地骂出一句不大文明的粗口。

“亲爱的，你说过今晚我拥有你的使用权，我可以按照自己喜欢的方式来使用你。”天使将阴茎抵进最深处，“这就是我喜欢的方式。”

太烫了。恶魔张着嘴发出无声的喘息和呻吟，他需要时间来消化这一切。

“安全词？”亚茨拉菲尔又问了一遍。

克鲁利摇摇头。他说不出话来，但他知道天使现在才刚刚开始享受“正餐”，刚刚开始发泄他生理上的欲望。

“好男孩。”亚茨拉菲尔似乎是笑了。他双手握着克鲁利的腰开始抽插，速度很快，力度很大，没有循序渐进也没有温柔的爱抚，像一柄滚烫的剑。于是快感立刻再次像汹涌的潮水那样将恶魔吞没，他惊喜于自己的身体确实非常适应这样粗暴的性爱，惊喜于自己可以从痛觉和鞭笞中获得如此巨大的快感——他真的可以承受住那个天使的粗暴和放纵并从中获得快乐，他可以用一种愉悦的方式完全地、彻彻底底地满足他的天使，这是克鲁利狂喜的根源。

恶魔的腰软得像化了一半的巧克力，将他双手束缚在头顶的金色光束成了唯一的支撑点，于是他将身体的全部重量坠在双手上以减轻膝盖的压力，毕竟那两块膝盖已经抖出了爱尔兰踢踏舞的架势。

来吧。克鲁利在快感海洋里挤出所剩不多的清醒意识。我能承受这个，感觉好极了，我这次会让你彻底尽兴。

他不知道自己还能不能射得出来，但快感不会停止，亚茨拉菲尔抽插冲撞的力度也丝毫没有减慢。克鲁利咬着下唇用力收紧后穴，用湿软酸痛没什么力气的肌肉把亚茨拉菲尔的阴茎紧紧包裹起来，让天使的每一次进入和退出都能得到更多快感。

亚茨拉菲尔的呼吸逐渐急促，他的十指深深陷入克鲁利腰上的皮肉中，他们都知道那肯定会留下淤青，而这个事实让他们感到喜悦和满足。这两个灵魂之间的爱很难用人类的理念去衡量，这“爱”的本质在很多时候与“占有”无关，可强烈炙热的“爱”必然或多或少伴随着一点“占有”的成分。克鲁利喜欢被他的天使占有，他喜欢亚茨拉菲尔在自己身上留下淤青、抓痕和咬痕，这让他感到自己是被爱着的，会产生一种浓稠的眷恋感和归属感。同时，这些痕迹也会提醒亚茨拉菲尔——这个漂亮的红头发恶魔是爱着他的，他们是全身心爱着彼此的，他能拥有或付出的并不只是无差别的神性的爱，还有比那要灿烂炙热得多的、包含了很多欲望的世俗之爱。

这是天堂或地狱里都找不到的东西，非常鲜活，耀眼至极。

亚茨拉菲尔的第一次高潮来得比想象中快一些，他忍耐了很久，而且他的男孩实在过于迷人、甜美且漂亮。

奇迹让天使的精液和阴茎一样滚烫，粘稠的液体滚入克鲁利身体深处，渗入尚未被打开的细小皱褶与缝隙内，恶魔几乎是在同时哭喊着接受了自己今晚的第五次高潮。

“天啊——上帝——亲爱的，”亚茨拉菲尔并没有退出，他的阴茎依旧硬挺挺地钉在克鲁利身体里，缓慢地抽插着，“你做得很好。”

克鲁利相当艰难地扭头笑了笑，他眼睛里的金色填满了整个眼眶。

“安全词？”天使记不清这是第几次询问了。

伊甸之蛇摇摇头：“我正乐在其中。”

亚茨拉菲尔在克鲁利颧骨上留下一个吻：“好男孩。”

然后他从后面抱住克鲁利，让恶魔瘫软的身体靠在自己胸口，把那两条修长笔直的腿大大分开。克鲁利没什么力气，他任由亚茨拉菲尔像摆弄提线木偶一样摆弄自己的身体，背脊靠着天使的胸膛、屁股完完全全坐在那根发烫的阴茎上。这个姿势让亚茨拉菲尔的阴茎操得更深，克鲁利感觉自己下腹有一团火在烧，那团火把他填满了，没留下任何缝隙。

亚茨拉菲尔托着克鲁利的臀部向上抬高了几英寸，精液和粘稠透明的前列腺液混杂着从他们交合的地方流下来，黏糊糊地打湿天使会阴处的毛发，然后在床单上泅开一片湿痕。

“我该抱着你到镜子前面去。”天使用手指绕着克鲁利的穴口打圈，“看看你，真是一团糟。”

“操。”恶魔已经没有闲心去管他的职业素养和尊严了。的确，他完全是一团糟，毫无疑问接受了过多刺激，当亚茨拉菲尔的阴茎在他肠道内抽插时，前列腺释放出的快感信号强烈得几乎要产生刺痛感。可这要怪谁呢？是谁把这条活了六千多年的蛇操成一滩软泥的呢？

“亚茨拉菲尔，我从来不知道你在床上可以这么混蛋。”他断断续续地靠在天使胸口抽噎，声音沙哑。

“可你看起来很喜欢，对不对？”

克鲁利发出一连串黏黏糊糊意味不明的怪声。他的确喜欢极了，而且显然，那个天使也正乐在其中。

亚茨拉菲尔托着克鲁利的屁股把阴茎用力顶了进去，顶到最深处，然后扭了扭腰。他开始用一种缓慢且游刃有余的节奏操弄恶魔，好像他一点都不急，好像这个夜晚永远都不会结束，他拥有无穷无尽的时间——他的确拥有无穷无尽的时间。

在习惯了今晚快节奏的、骤雨般的性爱之后，这种缓慢的抽插让克鲁利蜷起了脚趾。那根阴茎带给他的快感太鲜明，在几分钟之后就把他完全被操开的身体再次送达高潮边缘。然后亚茨拉菲尔停在那，让自己的阴茎埋在最深处，不紧不慢地画着圈。

“你在干什么？”克鲁利问。他离第六次高潮只差那么一点点，就一点点。

“品尝我的佐餐酒，大概。”亚茨拉菲尔在克鲁利耳边回答。他用舌头舔舐那枚发红滚烫的耳朵，然后咬着耳垂轻轻撕扯。

恶魔发出一声呜咽。他想要快点得到更多刺激，想让天使尽快射出临门一脚，那样他就会哭喊尖叫着进入第六次高潮的大门，虽然他相当怀疑自己的身体是否真的可以再次高潮。

“我在想，亲爱的。”天使右手的中指在克鲁利穴口摸索试探着，挑逗那里红肿充血的嫩肉，“你能同时吞下我的阴茎和手指吗？”

**_撒旦啊。_** 一阵电流从脊椎涌向克鲁利的四肢：“我知道了，你真的打算把我操到无形体化，对不对。”

“我们可以试试。”亚茨拉菲尔听上去对这个提议很感兴趣，“你知道安全词是什么，但在你说出那个安全词之前，我不会停下。”

克鲁利迷迷糊糊地在脑子里搜刮出很多凌乱的词汇，好不容易组成一个还算完整的句子：“你平时果然在克制自己，亚茨拉菲尔，你的那些——温柔的性爱……”

“取悦你当然也可以让我获得快感。”天使吻着爱人的肩膀和脖颈，“但那不是今晚的游戏规则，今晚我需要你来取悦我。”

“我做得好吗？”恶魔绝望地看向天花板。

“好极了，我的男孩。”亚茨拉菲尔拨开克鲁利的穴口，然后将一根手指贴着自己的阴茎插了进去。

一阵痉挛，一声变了调的喘息。

然后是第二根。

一句毫无威慑的咒骂。

第三根。

克鲁利的身体猛地向上弹起来。亚茨拉菲尔的阴茎和手指都在他身体里，它们把他填得很满，实在是太满了，恶魔差不多忘了怎么呼吸。他看见很多白色光点和黑色气泡飘在小卧室里，黑色和白色来回变幻，然后交织成不断旋转的旋涡，旋涡又铺成渔网状向四周扩散。

亚茨拉菲尔的手指和阴茎同时开始抽插，抽插得相当快。克鲁利听到自己发出了很多怪异的声音，像呻吟又像尖叫，凌乱破碎，极不体面，跟他接受了过度刺激后敏感到极点的身体一样不堪一击。

真是一团糟。

“你像一件乐器。”亚茨拉菲尔的声音也在发抖，“我们可以把未来全部的时间都用来做爱，我会成为很出色的乐师，用我的舌头、手指和阴茎在你身上弹奏出这样美妙的声音，而你会永远为我歌唱。这湿漉漉的声音我怎么也听不腻。”

克鲁利从来不知道亚茨拉菲尔能说出这样美妙深情又下流的话。

天使的阴茎在他身体里跳动起来，抽插的节奏越发快速，他知道亚茨拉菲尔也差不多到了极限。

于是在这句美妙深情又下流的话中，当亚茨拉菲尔的精液把克鲁利填满时，恶魔在绝望中再次高潮了。他完全忘记了当时的感受，只记得在祈祷——祈祷他不要真的在这场中性爱中被亚茨拉菲尔操到无形体化，然后光着屁股出现在地狱门口。

这场高潮让克鲁利失去了整整两分钟的知觉。当他再次回过神来时，亚茨拉菲尔的阴茎依旧埋在他身体里。他发现自己不知什么时候被放在了床上，双手举过头顶、腰部和臀部悬空、双腿架在天使的肩膀上。

蛇的柔韧性很好，亚茨拉菲尔几乎将他的腰折叠起来，他能清楚看到那个天使的阴茎是如何埋在自己身体里，而他可怜兮兮红肿外翻的穴口是如何把那根阴茎裹起来。

“安全词？”亚茨拉菲尔问。

克鲁利摇摇头，双眼涣散。

“很好。”亚茨拉菲尔说。他开始抽插，发出满意的呻吟——像是在品尝世界上最美味的餐点——同时握住了克鲁利被忽视一整晚的阴茎。

他的阴茎并没有马上感受到快感，这根可怜的小东西在欲望中被忽视太久了，它在很久很久之前就开始胀痛，突如其来的碰触只让恶魔觉得刺痛。但亚茨拉菲尔永远知道要在何时粗暴、在何时尽可能体贴。他又变回那位温柔耐心的爱人，小心翼翼且缓慢地操着克鲁利，用指腹和手掌给恶魔的阴茎带来很多体贴的、温和的碰触。

于是熟悉的快感信号很快便累积了起来。

“天使，”克鲁利看着亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛，“我现在看起来肯定狼狈极了。”

“的确，亲爱的。”天使笑着回答，“但在我看来你依旧是全世界最美丽的造物，美极了，让人惊叹。”

恶魔发出细碎的抽泣，好像要哭了。

他清楚这场游戏的本质是什么，他们都清楚。索取和接纳，占有和允准，支配和信任，掠夺和纵容，奉献和虔诚的爱。

亚茨拉菲尔看到他美丽的爱人像献上一道美食那样献上自己甜美可口的身体，供他享用、供他把玩、供他释放所有热切的爱和欲望。克鲁利迫切地需要被使用、被享用，迫切地想要满足亚茨拉菲尔。

于是亚茨拉菲尔接受了这份礼物，扮演好自己的角色，用他所拥有的全部去回应这种奉献。他们在近乎粗暴的性爱中探索彼此的边界，然后一起冲过边界。比起纯粹的支配欲，这更关乎信任与爱。

天使不知道自己的翅膀是什么时候出现的，他沉迷在爱人迷人的身体里，近乎贪婪地压榨和捕捉克鲁利的每一丝快感、每一声呻吟，近乎虔诚地用目光膜拜克鲁利表现出的意乱情迷。

毫无疑问，他们都喜欢让对方为自己陷入疯狂，都喜欢在快感和巨大的爱当中让对方失去方寸不知所措，直到变成碎在沙滩上的浪花。

克鲁利不知道自己还能不能继续高潮。他还能感受到非常鲜明强烈的快感，强烈到刺痛，但他的身体好像已经失去了承受高潮的力气。最终他说不出任何完整的句子，只能发出一些凌乱的、断断续续的抽噎和呻吟，像坏掉的玩具那样瘫软在亚茨拉菲尔怀抱里承受着索取和掠夺，被操得神志不清。

他怀疑在这场性爱之后，他可能需要一个或者多个奇迹来让自己的双腿和屁股合拢，否则他会永远保持双腿大开、穴口红肿外翻的状态。他的肠道口可能会永久性张开至亚茨拉菲尔阴茎的尺寸，前列腺液每时每刻都涌出穴口顺着大腿往下流，天使随时可以掰开他的屁股轻而易举地操进来。

这样的想象让他想笑。

“亲爱的，你在笑什么？”

克鲁利摇摇头。他说不出话，他的声音和全部力气都被这场性爱夺走了，但那双金色的眼睛依旧在向亚茨拉菲尔传达信任和爱。

亚茨拉菲尔当然能明白。

当古董钟再次报时时，亚茨拉菲尔终于获得了满足。

他小心翼翼地把阴茎从恶魔的身体中抽离，然后躺在克鲁利身边，餍足且疲惫地叹了口气。

“上帝啊。”天使感慨，“天——”

他们身下的床单几乎湿透了，精液和前列腺液的味道很浓，挥之不去，这足以说明昨晚的性爱有多疯狂。

克鲁利张着嘴，胸口缓慢且大幅度地起伏，花了不知多久才找回意识和力气。

他知道自己肯定在这场性爱中短暂地失去了意识，至少两次，然后又在亚茨拉菲尔接连不断的操弄中被快感唤醒。

疯狂至极，令人回味无穷。

亚茨拉菲尔的状况没好到哪里去。他麻木且机械地盯着天花板，然后扭头向左边看了看窗外——天亮了——又扭头向右边，凝视着他的爱人。

“天亮了，亲爱的。”

“几点——什么时候——”克鲁利眨了眨眼睛，像条脱水的鱼，“天什么时候亮的？”

“我不知道。”

“撒旦啊。”

他们又并排躺了一会儿，直到亚茨拉菲尔积攒了足够的体力。于是天使从床上爬起来，开始仔仔细细地查看克鲁利的身体。

“我一定太粗暴了。”他开始自责，“天，亲爱的，你看起来惨极了。”

克鲁利有气无力地咂咂嘴：“我知道我被你操得一塌糊涂惨兮兮的样子特别让你疯狂，能把你的理智赶出大脑，然后继续做一些会让我变得更惨的事情。”

“……对不起。”

“什么？”

“我真抱歉。”亚茨拉菲尔吸了吸鼻子，“我们下次不要这么做了。”

恶魔爬不起来。他晃了晃脖子，勾了勾脚趾，确定自己没有无形体化也没有变回蛇的形态，然后说：“过来，天使，我想让你抱着我。”

亚茨拉菲尔立刻用他最温柔的方式抱住了克鲁利。

克鲁利攒了好半天的劲儿，然后挣扎着抬起胳膊环在亚茨脖颈上，心满意足地叹了口气：“我很喜欢。你做得好极了。”

“……真的吗？”

“真的。”恶魔把脸埋在亚茨拉菲尔胸口，“我感受不到我的腰和腿了，我腰上肯定有你留下的淤青，屁股大概是肿的，我下面——一定还没法合拢，敞着入口流着黏糊糊的液体欢迎你下次再来。”

这个说法淫荡又幽默，天使不知道自己该脸红还是该笑。

“但是我很开心。”恶魔继续说，“能取悦你让我很开心，能被你彻底支配和使用、被你这样对待，我很开心。”

一小团暖融融的焰火在亚茨拉菲尔胸口绽放。

“天啊。”天使想把克鲁利抱得更紧一点，但他不敢，他的男孩现在很脆弱，“我实在是很爱你。”

克鲁利用一个鼻音作为回应。他在亚茨拉菲尔胸口蹭了蹭：“我做得怎么样？”

“棒极了。”

“味道还可口吗？”

“……胜过全世界的美味。”天使在脸红。

“欢迎下次光临。”恶魔心满意足，他当然知道自己的味道非常棒，“我期待极了。”

他们躺在一起交换了很多个吻，然后亚茨拉菲尔再次爬起来，取来温水和湿毛巾，开始帮他的男孩擦拭身体。他小心翼翼地擦去情爱的痕迹，把克鲁利狼狈不堪的下体清理干净，然后撑开穴口、让积存在里面的精液流出来。

“噢，亲爱的，你真的——”亚茨拉菲尔红着耳朵尖挑了挑眉毛，“你把我的精液吞得那么深。”

“是谁把它们射到那么深的地方去的？”克鲁利龇牙咧嘴，“告诉我，天使，你还记得自己射了多少次吗？我从来没被填得这么满过，稍稍一挪屁股你的精液就和我的前列腺液一起没完没了地往下淌。”

那条蛇依旧牙尖嘴利，他已经恢复过来了。

亚茨拉菲尔抿着嘴：“听起来像个奶油巧克力派。”

克鲁利被这句话击中了。然后他眨着眼睛笑起来，半死不活有气无力地晃了晃屁股：“谁说不是呢。来吧，天使，尝尝这个特意为你烹制的奶油巧克力派。”

他把自己正湿漉漉流着黏液的屁股送向亚茨拉菲尔。

天啊。天使脑子里传来一阵电路烧断的声音。他必须得拒绝这个诱惑。

“亲爱的，我很想尝尝看。”亚茨拉菲尔按着克鲁利的小腹把他按回到床上，“下次我一定会尝尝你的——巧克力奶油派，但现在不行。”

“为什么？”

“现在你需要休息。”天使态度很坚决，“游戏结束了，我们都需要休息。我会帮你打理干净，然后换个床单，你可能需要冰敷，一个星期之内我都不会再和你做爱。”

伊甸园的蛇哼哼唧唧，发出相当不满的鼻音：“那你什么时候吃巧克力奶油派？”

“反正不是现在。”亚茨拉菲尔在他大腿内侧留下一个吻，很温柔，只有纯粹的爱，没什么情欲的味道。

克鲁利满意了。他乖乖躺在床上，看着他的天使又变回那位虔诚信徒，像清扫一座神庙那样清理自己在欢爱过后狼狈不堪的身体。满足和幸福感让他的大脑变得很轻，同时开始犯困。

当亚茨拉菲尔终于完成他的“善后工作”时，克鲁利睡着了。

于是天使在他的爱人身边躺下来，额头贴着额头，一同在白昼步入睡梦之中。

**FIN,**


End file.
